Dongeng
by oxapium
Summary: Persahabatan dua gadis introverted


Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Dua gadis introverted yang entah bagaimana asal ceritanya, mereka menjadi sahabat yang tak terpisahkan.

Bermula dari perkenalan masa orientasi di Diamond Junior School. Beralas hobi dan kepribadian yang sama, secara alami mereka menjadi seperti satu tubuh. Pikiran mereka selalu sama dan membuat mereka semakin menempel seperti lem.

Dimana ada Wonwoo, disitu juga pasti ada Jihoon. Menurut mereka, bukan hanya hubungan pertemanan, tapi juga persaudaraan. Hanya Wonwoo yang bisa mengerti Jihoon. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Mengingat betapa introverted nya mereka berdua.

Ada kalanya mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah yang tidak berdasar, tapi karena mereka yang sehati, secara alami mereka saling memaafkan kan kembali seperti semula.

Satu tahun tidak terasa bagi mereka berdua. Jihoon merasa baru kemarin ia dibentak-bentak anggota osis karena lupa membawa perlengkapan, dan sekarang ia sudah akan memiliki hoobae. Hidup memang sebentar jika kalian menikmatinya.

Mereka tidak akan lupa bagaimana ekspresi wajah masing-masing saat melihat nilai hasil akhir yang memuaskan. Binar mata yang menggemaskan di wajah mereka berdua. Saling berpelukan dan melompat kegirangan. Menambah satu lagi list momen kebahagiaan yang telah mereka lalui berdua.

Saat kebahagiaan datang, saat itu pula kesedihan akan mengiringi. Mereka berdua ditempatkan di kelas yang berbeda. Ada perasaan sedih memang, tapi mereka menjadikannya sebagai alasan untuk lebih mempererat persahabatan mereka. Saling menunggu di depan kelas agar bisa pulang bersama, berkolaborasi mengembangkan hobi bersama, dan melakukan semua yang menyenangkan bersama-sama.

Seperti gadis pada umumnya, mereka juga tertarik dengan lawan jenis, tentu saja. Sampai sekarang Jihoon tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana sikap malu-malu Wonwoo saat berbicara dengan Mingyu. Pria dengan sejuta kesempurnaan, badan tinggi tegap, wajah rupawan, dan kejeniusan yang tak tertandingi. Definisi kesempurnaan kan?. Saat tubuh tinggi itu menghilang, Wonwoo yang masih merona, memberi tahu Jihoon jika dia menyukai Mingyu. Jihoon ikut senang tentu saja.

Sayangnya, saat semester akhir datang, Jihoon masih belum menemukan pria yang bisa menyentuh hatinya. Sedangkan Wonwoo masih sama, tetap menyukai seorang Kim Mingyu.

Jihoon pernah jatuh cinta, tentu saja. Tetapi apalah arti rasa cinta yang dirasakan anak berusia 10 tahun. Lebih tepatnya cinta monyet. Ya, Jihoon pernah mengalami beberapa kali cinta monyet. Dia bahkan akan tertawa jika mengingat kisah cinta monyetnya yang sangat kekanakan.

Kelulusan tiba. Dan mereka kembali mendapat nilai yang memuaskan. Mengulangi gerakan saling memeluk dan melompat kegirangan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Sayangnya (lagi), mereka memilih sekolah menengah atas yang berbeda. Awalnya, mereka sepakat bersama. Akan tetapi, perintah nenek Wonwoo yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat lah yang membuat mereka terpisah. Bukan terpisah secara permanen, mereka tetap bisa bertemu seminggu sekali.

Memasuki pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, tentu akan mendapat pelajaran yang lebih sulit dan tugas yang menggunung. Perbedaan kesibukan membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Padahal Jihoon sangat ingin menceritakan semua yang ia alami kepada Wonwoo. Tentang betapa banyak dan susahnya tugas yang diberikan, pria yang telah berhasil mengambil hatinya, dan susahnya berbaur dengan teman baru. Jihoon sangat ingin menceritakannya.

Begitu juga dengan Wonwoo yang sangat ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada Jihoon. Betapa senangnya ia saat tahu pujaan hatinya berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya, mulai dekat dengannya, dan sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. Wonwoo sangat ingin membagi rasa senangnya pada Jihoon.

Saat itu musim semi datang. Satu semester terlewat dan akhirnya mereka mempunyai waktu luang untuk bertemu. Rasa antusias menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak sabar mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang selama satu semester ini mereka tahan.

Mereka bertemu di cafe 17, tempat favorit mereka dulu. 30 menit pertama, mereka habiskan dengan senda gurau melepas rindu. Tapi di menit 45, Jihoon yang disinggung mengenai pacarnya, tiba-tiba badmood. Tanpa sengaja melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada Wonwoo. Bagaimana tidak kesal, sudah seminggu ini Soonyoung-pacar Jihoon- belum mengabarinya sama sekali. Jihoon dan Soonyoung memang beda sekolah. Membuat pikiran Jihoon menjadi melayang negatif. Mengingat itu, Jihoon tiba-tiba diam. Kentara di wajahnya raut marah dan kesal.

Wonwoo yang menyadari perubahan sikap Jihoon mencoba menanyakan apa perkataannya tadi salah atau menyakiti hati Jihoon. Tapi Jihoon hanya diam, tipikalnya saat sedang marah. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata, Jihoon beranjak dan meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Hati Wonwoo sedih, tentu saja. Dia bahkan belum menceritakan dirinya yang sekarang menjadi kekasih Kim Mingyu. Ia pun ikut beranjak dan meninggalkan cafe .

Di rumah, tepatnya di dalam kamarnya, Wonwoo sedang mengirim pesan kepada Jihoon. Berpuluh-puluh pesan permintaan maaf, tapi hanya tanda baca yang muncul tanpa ada balasan.

Sudah satu minggu terhitung pertengkaran dingin mereka. Tentu saja mereka merasa hampa. Wonwoo yang sering melamun dan Jihoon yang melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan mendengarkan lagu sedih.

Wonwoo yang saat itu sedang melamun di atap sekolah, terkejut dengan bunyi notifikasi pesan. Aplikasi pesan yang dia gunakan hanya untuk menghubungi Jihoon. Segera ia membuka pesannya yang ternyata voice note. Air mata Wonwoo terjun bebas ketika mendengar suara lembut Jihoon yang bernyanyi. Lagu yang berisi permintaan maaf dan rasa menyesal. Ditambah isakan di sela-sela nyanyiannya. Saat itu juga mereka kembali seperti semula dan sepakat melupakan pertengkaran dingin mereka.

"Jadi, apakah ada yang bisa menyimpulkan cerita tadi?"

Kim saem mengakhiri sesi ceritanya. Terkekeh saat melihat muridnya yang memasang muka berpikir. Antara bingung dan kagum, itulah yang sedang anak-anak itu rasakan.

-kkeut-


End file.
